Donkey Kong (Smash NeXt)
He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well. He's finally back, to kick some tail! He's Donkey Kong! This enormous monkey returns for the fifth time in the Smash series in Super Smash Bros. NeXt with no radical changes. DK is known to be one of the most mobile character in the game while being one of the strongest. In his series, he, along with Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Tiny Kong and many other Kongs, fights against many enemies, mostly known King K. Rool, Lord Frederik and the Tikis, to get his bananas or return to his jungle. Attributes DK is one of the heaviest characters in the game with some of the strongest attacks: the Giant Punch, his forward Smash and his forward aerial are known to their early KOs. DK is also very agile and quite fast for his size. Finally, DK's forward throw is unique: the Cargo can carry opponents in the stage and then launch away. DK is also the only character that can jump and move at his normal speed when carrying an heavy item. Differences between Smash 4 DK received some buffs, now being a faster and overall more mobile character. Attributes *DK is heavier (122 -> 124) *DK is slightly faster *DK's double jump is slightly higher. Ground attacks *DK can jump cancel his dash attack. *However, like the other dash attacks that can be cancelled with the jumps, DK can't perform the DACUS technique. *Up tilt has much more knockback, losing all of his combo abilities while gaining some KO abilities. Aerial attacks *Back aerial and down aerial's landing lag increased. *Neutral aerial hitbox is now bigger, covering DK's front side. *Up aerial deals less damage (13% -> 11%) Grab and throws *Up throw and down throw combo abilities increased. *All Cargo throws deal more knockback, now being DK's best KOing throws. *Cargo time increased. Special moves *Giant Punch has better knockback. *Headbutt is faster. *Spinning Kong gains more vertical height while losing some of his horizontal control. *Konga Beat's shockwave reach further. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Animations Idle *Bares his teeth and crosses his eyes. *Bumps his fist together, the perform an underhand strike. Taunts *Up: beats his chest. *Side: plays his Nintendo 3DS. Can be held. *Down: faces the camera and shrugs his shoulders, making a confused noise. *Down (lightly pressed): performs his DK Rap dance. Fighting stance Retains his one from Smash 4. Victory poses *Holds his hands above his head and shakes them. *Does a backflip and holds up his arms. (His "character chosen" animation in Super Smash Bros.) *Beats his chest. Losing animation Exaggeratedly claps to the winner. On-screen appearance Comes out from his DK Barrel. Walking and dashing animation *Walk: walks with all four the limbs. *Dash: dashes with all four the limbs. Dodging *Dodge: rolls forward/backward. *Sidestep: avoids projectiles moving like he's surprised. *Air dodge: similar to his sidestep but performed in the air. Crowd cheer DK—DONKEY KONG (a reference to the DK Rap) Victory theme A remix of his Melee's victory theme, which was a remix of the theme heard when a level was finished in DK Country. Trophy description The King of the Jungle, the prime primate, is he: Donkey Kong! His enormous body underlines his massive strength but doesn't hinder to his agility, even in his home series. In fact in the Donkey Kong Country series, the leader of the bunch had to defeat his nemesis: King K. Rool! After that, he didn't stop to fight against the enemies in the jungle: the Tiki Tribe and the Snomads are only examples. Anyhow... Don't you think that tie is phenomenal? I'd like to have one with my initials! Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters